Wishing should come with a warning label
by Winter Midnight
Summary: Max gets what she wants through a wish, but how does she handle the curse she gets?
1. Ignoring philosophical sayings

Wishing should come with a warning label 

Chapter one: Ignoring philosophical sayings

Max 

You know that old saying be careful what you wish for cos it may come true? I wished for something and didn't think of the consequences, kinda like little kids who wish to be famous because they think it's so great and then when they are famous, they can't even go to a Chinese takeaway without the paparazzi spreading it in twenty magazines the next day you know?

But I'm getting off topic. The bottom line is I Maximum Ride, made a wish and it came true and I didn't think of the consequences.

So now I'm stuck in a curse but no matter what I don't regret making my wish. Now readers, I'm sure you're all thinking "The flock can help you out Max!" Well, they can't. They don't know. They can't ever know. Because they are the cause of the curse. And if they ever found out, it'd kill me.

Literally. But hey, that's my life right?

* * *

_So, what do you think?_


	2. What they deserve

Chapter two: What they deserve

"Report!" I yelled after me and the flock had fought for our live again. Yep, again. This type of thing is a typical hazard in our world. Iggy appeared kicking an M-geek body out the way, his foot colliding perfectly with the metal, (still have no idea how he does it, it's a flock mystery of life) "I'm okay," he called.

"Have you seen the others?" I asked frantically.

"Nope but I can hear them," he answered cocking his head to the side. At this point Angel, followed by Nudge emerged from the left. "Guys, you okay?" I questioned.

"Just some cuts Max," Angel replied showing me shallow scrapes on both arms. I stroked her hair comfortingly before Nudge spoke. "I've got some bruises and a few cuts too, but nothing I can't handle, why is it they always go for the girls Max? Do they think we're weak? Wouldn't it be great if an evil guy made his minions like less stereotypical? Max, what – umph!" Nudge's rambling was cut off by a hand.

"Thanks Gazzy," I sighed. Wait, what? "Where'd you come from?"

Gazzy grinned "Same place as Nudge and Angel only I had to get the M-geek of me first."

"What! Are you okay?" Because you know, having a robot collapse on an eight year old is perfectly healthy.

"Only bruised," He answered distractedly before turning to Iggy, "I think we should alter the paperclip direction in the bombs, it would make it blow up faster."

"I agree with that statement we should also…" Iggy cut off when he sensed my glare. I cast one more look around. "Where's Fang?"

The others cast looks round too. "Here," a voice answered before movement made Fang visible again.

"You good?" I asked ignoring my racing heartbeat and trying to do a subtle once over.

"Fine." He answered back smirking, well a Fang smirk heaven forbid the boy show he has emotions.

"What about me? Do you have any idea what those villains did to my fur? It takes a lot of work to make it look this good you know! What will my darling Akila think when she sees me like this?" inquired a black furred terrier with wings who could talk. A perfectly normal thing in our world.

"Yeah, because messed up fur is a major injury," I said rolling my eyes. Total huffed and then leapt into Angel's arms.

"Let's find a clearing in that forest and rest up for the night," I said after looking at my flocks tired faces and ripped clothing.

***

The flock were now sleeping around a fire constructed by Iggy and Gazzy. I had to admit having bird boy pyros on my side was better than having some useless know-it-all glass blocked guy, just a statement of fact. Nudge was sprawled out near a tree with Angel cutely curled up by the tree next to it. _Cutely_, I'm starting to lose my mind or I'm having the voice project these words into my head. I'm going with option two, Maximum Ride does not think like that in her normal state of mind.

I gazed at my family again, even Total. They all looked so innocent in sleep, Iggy and Fang would totally kick my ass if I said that to their face. I scanned each injury on every bird kid and I felt anger, I wanted to scream "How dare you!" at everyone who had ever attacked us. The younger ones were still just kids, Angel was six wait correction _seven_ and the others were only a few years older than her. They shouldn't have to deal with all this. Nudge should be in school making normal non hybrid friends, Angel should be in a home with the best toys money could buy, Gazzy should be watching his favourite Tv shows, Iggy should see, Fang shouldn't have to put up with me and my freaky mental breakdowns. I hate it.

"I don't mind putting up with you Max," a voice broke into my thoughts. I turned to see Fang sitting next to me, staring with an intense expression. Crap, did I just say that out loud?

"Erm… how much did you hear?" I asked feeling like an idiot. Fang's expression softened.

"Enough" he answered. Double crap. "You're right Max, but if that had happened we wouldn't have each other would we?"

"Guess not," I mumbled. Suddenly I felt arms encircle me and pull me onto a lap.

"You worry too much about things that can't be helped Max," Fang whispered.

"But they deserve it, you deserve it," I shot back determined.

"You deserve things too Max," he murmured. "Now go to sleep, I'll take watch."

"Sleep on you?" I asked wide eyed. The corners of his lips twitched.

"If you want, though I'm sure the ground is just as warm," That smug, egotistical- well, now that he mentioned it, he was warm and comfy and we are going out… but before I feel asleep, I noticed a single star in the sky. Didn't Angel or Nudge watch a film about wishing on stars once? Ella had that film on DVD I think so I blame her. It couldn't hurt right? So I wished that all my flock's pain should be on me. They deserved better than this. I nuzzled into Fang's shoulder and the last thing I heard was the voice echo, _Be careful what you wish for._


	3. A fortune without the cookie

Chapter three: A Fortune without the cookie

Sleep is fantastic. In sleep you can escape the world. You can escape freaky robots and physcos running million dollar corporations which are taking over the planet. Being awake however is annoying. Behold the Max Ride definition of consciousness.

Consciousness – that annoying thing between sleep.

I grudgingly moved around after accepting the fact that I was awake. I snapped open my eyes and found myself in a staring contest with another pair of dark eyes. "Morning," Fang stated. I rolled my eyes. " Yeah, another day another bomb from Iggy and Gazzy," That's Max sarcasm for ya, always ready to go. "C'mon lets wake the flock," I stated before untangling myself from Fang's embrace.

An hour of waking my flock up, Total complaining that grass is not Egyptian cotton, gathering food and cooking it later, we were sitting in a circle eating various mammals when Angel ever so sweetly asked the inevitable question "Where we going now Max?" Twelve pairs of eyes trained themselves on me as though I was a target and they were a missile. "Well, I was thinking maybe we could head to…" But I was cut off as the voice made it's presence known. _Get to a hotel Max. _

You know the oh so safe experiences we've had with hotels, I thought back to it.

_This is of the up most importance Maximum_._ The past will become your future. _

Would it kill you to not eat fortune cookies? Do I get an answer? Nope, of course not, I'm just the mutant bird girl trying to save the world. "Max?" Gazzy asked waving his hand in front of my face. After blinking a few times I noted their worried faces. "Sorry guys, just spaced out for a second there," I lied. Fang looked at me with an expression of your-not-fooling-me-it-was-the-voice. I stared back and nodded my head just a fraction. He silently answered with a you-will-tell-me-later running through his dark eyes. I turned away from Fang then as Nudge unleashed her channel, "Sorry to interrupt this silent conversation, but Max where are we going? Will there be food? How long will it take to get there?"

"Nudge, one question at a time! Answers in order, a hotel, probably they have room service and I don't know it'll be the first hotel we see ok?" I replied watching as my flock's faces got more excited with each answer.

"Finally, silk sheets!" cried Total ruffling his little wings.

"I think it'll just be regular cotton Total," Angel said stroking his head. He huffed and did the doggie equivalent of a pout which made us all laugh. All except Fang. His jaw had tightened the slightest bit. Damn that boy was hard to please.

* * *

_ I'm sorry i took so long to update! Half of this was actually written in a tent during twelve hours of rain, i was not a happy camper. Enjoy!_


	4. Welcome to the hybrid hotel

Chapter four: Welcome to the Hybrid Hotel 

Turns out the nearest hotel was a three hour flight away. Plus, it was pretty much in no-wheres-ville. We're talking a one hour flight from the hotel to the nearest town, city or heck just _civilisation_ in general from the bird kid perspective. For your average run of the mill human we're talking three maybe four hours? Sad, isn't it?

Upon landing , Fang instantly brushed my shoulder which in Fang speak was a reminder that we needed to talk. Oh goody. Talks with Fang always go so well. I really hope a flock member gets the ability to see the future soon because then I can find out the outcome from the usual three options.

I fly away (one of the more likely options…)

Fang flies away (possible)

We end up making out and losing track of time (again, very possible)

"Oh Max, guess what?" Angel's all too innocent voice asked. _Please not another power, please not another power…_

"There was a huge mall in that city we passed, can we go while we're here Max? Please?" My breath of relief wasn't the only one exhaled.

"Um, I don't know Angel, it all depends if we get attacked or not," I replied thinking back to the voice. She looked at the ground and then back up and let out a dejected "Ok Max,"

I smiled at her sadly. _Sweetie if we don't get attacked tomorrow, we can go on a trip to the mall the day after ok?_ I thought, wanting to be safe and give Angel part of a normal childhood. Instantly her face brightened and she nodded her head. "We gonna check in today or what?" Iggy asked probably having bomb making withdrawal symptoms. I took it as a cue to lead my merry band of mutants through the hotel doors and to the checkout desk, where a middle aged man sat looking as though he'd rather be anywhere but here. Truthfully, I couldn't blame the guy. "Hi," I started causing him to glance up from his computer screen. "We'd like two rooms please, preferably next to each other." I stated. Without answering the guy turned back to his computer, did some random typing and then produced two card keys. I took them from him rolling my eyes, I mean couldn't he have been at least more helpful? Must not be paying him enough. I glanced down at the keys reading the room numbers and floor number. "Ok, we're in rooms 201 and 202 on the fifth floor," I informed the flock as we began climbing stairs. If it's escaped your notice we don't do elevators. In fact, any small enclosed space we can't fly out of is a big no no. Total at this moment took it upon himself to stick his head out of Nudge's backpack, where we'd cleverly concealed him. If you call picking him up and shoving him in the nearest backpack at the last second so no one sees a dog with wings _cleverly_. "Are we there yet?" the fuzzball asked.

"Well we're just coming on to the fifth floor now," Angel answered.

A few minutes later, I was laying on my first bed in weeks while Angel watched TV and Nudge took a shower. Total had opted to stay in the boys room next door as "there is only so much time a dog can spend with pink and flowery bags" apparently.

"Max?" Angel suddenly said. I turned to face her.

"Yeah sweetie?"

"Fang's thinking about you. Well really what to say to you," she replied. Great. He's already thinking about our little chat tonight.

"It's ok Angel, Fang just wants to talk to me about something, now give him his privacy."

"Ok, but Max?"

"Umm?"

"He's thinking that he loves you too much to loose you."


End file.
